I honestly didnt expect this
by WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be
Summary: Susan is new to Hogwarts knowing nothing about it. Draco is aware of this and doesnt understand when he is given the mission to get her to Voldemort. But Harry knows she is special and is protecting her... PUT ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first story hope you enjoy. I don't own any characters from Harry Potter.

"Wake up and go to school" my mum called.

"One more minute" I screamed.

By the way hello I am Susan Anne Grace. Normal. Well not so.

No one knows. I have powers. No idea what they are. Mystical powers or Magic.

Not even my parents. I am a normal Human. Definitely not adopted. I am living in England right now. Manchester to be exact. Yeah not London. I live a satisfying life not cruel at all. Parents love me. I have one brother who knows of my powers. Only him. No one else in the world at least I hope. He doesn't have any which scares me often. What am I a monster? I can fly (well jump really high), lift things and attract things with my hand when I feel like it. I can't control my powers when angry so my brother has to stay with me mostly to keep me in control. I wasn't always like this only started about 2 years ago. I used to live in Germany I heard but I don't know.

Anyway my bro stays with me expect for school. He goes to a boy only and me to a girl. That's the only place I have to be careful. Snobs everywhere just waiting to get under your skin and get you angry. So I have to hide behind books. I different. Not a plastic doll. I am more of a tomboy. I love video games and don't dress up or use any make up. I am also not extremely thin. Those girls freak me out. I can eat a lot actually if I want but I mostly prefer not to since it can get out of hand.

Getting of the topic. So I haven't even told my friends yet. I am kind of a freak but I do have friends. Loyal, Kind but weird just the way I like it. They are smart so they have noticed but don't believe in magic. At least that's what I hope. They are on to me. I have to tell them. So lets carry on shall we?

My mum came into my room and had to shove me out of bed. I got dressed had some cereals and dashed of to school. I had to wear this weird coat that made me look like an Eskimo (no offence at all just a figure of speech) so people starred but who cares. I liked it I mean not the best fashion but at least warm and snug. And owl flew past me.

Weird never happened before. So I continued my normal routine until I reached my school were the snobs were waiting. I would show them today. They were standing there like idiots and models with mini skirts in the end of autumn. Some countries it would be warm but not here. Some boys walked past. The girls pointed to me and shouted rude comments, which made the boys snicker at me. I would show them. I blew some air toward them, which created wind. It blew their skirts and the boys were still standing there so … you can figure the rest out.

The same owl flew past me again. How beautiful it was. But unusual what was it doing here? I shoved past Katie leader of SRTWS (Snobs Rule The World Society)

I walked in to meet my friend at her locker. They all suddenly attacked me standing around me.

"Eh hello" is all I could get out

"We saw you we know what you did but HOW" they all screamed.

"Fine I'll show you but promise not to tell" I hissed.

"Not here" I whispered leading them to a secret place I found in my first year.

"I can do magic" I blurted out as soon as we were safe inside.

"We knew show us" my best friend jumped excitedly. The rest nodded.

I looked at a table and chair near by. Perfect. I had practised in secret. I concentrated and made the chair and table float and the air and then put them back down.

Everyone gasped.

"Promise" I whispered. "No one can know," I reminded.

They nodded and the bell went to tell us to go to tutorial. The rest of the day was normal except for my friends starring at me in between lessons.

As I walked home the owl flew past but elegantly landed on my shoulder. I was shocked but let it go after a while. I walked back home and the owl disappeared before I could walk in.

I told my brother and he told me off but accepted it later and told me to relax for a bit after my hard day. I went to my room and guess what. There it was the owl sitting on my bed. A letter attached to it. I quickly hurried over exited to what it would say.

Once I finished reading I felt like fainting. This is what it said.

Dear Susan Anne Grace,

We have noticed your unusual behaviour and powers. Apologise for our trusty owl. Now before you wonder who we are we will tell you.

We are the wizard council of Hogwarts. We apologise for spying but we had to identify your powers before letting you know. You are in great danger my dear. You are one of those extra ordinary children who need help managing themselves. Don't worry you are not on your own. There are many more like you and we help you teach and control your power. You are a witch we can tell now and these powers you have is therefore magic. We would like to invite you to Hogwarts a place were young adults learn more about magic. Therefore we will soon be sending someone round to get you. This person will also convince your parents and so all the rest of the work will be done for you too if that is what worries you. You just relax as everything has been done and arranged. I hope this letter has convinced you and we have gained your trust. We are looking forward to this meeting.

Your

Sincerely,

Professor _Albus_

Percival Wulfric

Brian _Dumbledore_

I screamed because that is all I could do. Fortunately only my brother noticed. He came rushing and asked what was wrong but had a mirror reaction once he finished reading the letter. Then there was a knock on my window. I didn't dare to turn around but I had to. There he stood correction flew. It wasn't the professor I was sure but someone younger. Perhaps a student but I still didn't fell better.

I opened the window to see the young boy smiling at me.

"You must be Susan I am …

Thanks for reading I feel soon publish more.

REVIEW !!!


	2. Leaving Home

Hello sorry I didn't update for ages but I honestly don't think you like this so I am going to post some more chapters and see how it goes…

"Hello Susan I am Harry Potter" The boy said.

"H-h-harry Potter so the letter isn't just some prank?" My brother asked.

Harry smiled at me and nodded.

"So you're here to pick me up?" I asked hopefully.

"My brother turned to me in shock.

"Y-y-your not really going to go are you?" My brother stuttered.

I looked at him with hope. Please let me go please? I gave him my best pleading look.

Why you ask. Well of course my parents are in charge but how could I leave my best friend behind knowing he is probably angry and upset.

Suddenly my brother jumped up.

"No, No she's not going its to dangerous. She's Only 12 for goodness sake. No and that's final."

That got me upset and angry at the same time. He would want this for me I am mean he is my older brother.

"I am going to go and you know it. You're just stubborn. I am going. I have to go. I will go. And I wan to go. I think were done discussing this now." I exploded.

"Fine think what you want Mum and Dad will never allow you especially with a strange weirdo doing stupid tricks to somewhere they have no idea about" and with that he stormed down the stairs.

The world around me looked watery but I knew I would not cry. I never cry. I stumbled over to the window and opened it properly. Harry thanked me and entered.

"Well lets get to your parents then" I all he could say. I just looked down.

"Hey it will be ok. I am sure they will understand" he said softly and smiled. I gave him a side hug.

"And if not will make a run for it" he winked which made me giggle.

As soon as we walked (well I walked he kind of flew) down the stairs I saw my Dad with his face in his hand. Joy isn't it fun to convince your parents you're a witch and that you needed to go to Hogwarts a magical place where they were not allowed? (Notice sarcasm)

"There is no such thing as magic" he whispered rubbing circles into his forehead like he had a head ache. You see unlike some dad my dad didn't shout when he was angry. He mostly just got a headache and gave you're a punishment. At that time it would be hard to convince him to do anything.

Then my dad eyed Harry. And Harry slightly waved.

"Umm good morning Sir and Maim" he said politely.

"Oh hello and who are you?" my dad said shaking my dads hand. My dad was a sucker against children who showed respect.

"Dad he's the boy" my brother growled walking into the room.

"Oh well he is very different from how you described him" my dad said still smiling at Harry.

"Ehm thank you Sir. But actually I am here to pick up your daughter I hope you understand." At that moment my dad started laughing. When he saw no-one else move from the spot he stopped.

"This is a joke isn't it? Probably from those Dudley's they never liked us when we lived next to them. Good that we moved after a few moths."

"No sir" Harry replied straightening up.

"I am sure you have an explanation then young man. Because I don't know about you and I don't want to offend you anything even if magic those exist. But I can ensure you my daughter can do no such thing." My dad replied confidently.

At that moment my mum jumped in.

"You don't know that and give the boy a chance to explain himself. Let him talk" my mum smiled at Harry and patted him at the back. Harry smiled back warmly.

"Thank you. As I was saying all students have to magically be tested first and Susan here is magically skilled so she need to learn to control it if you want her to be safe.

If you don't trust me I could arrange a meating with the headmaster. Susan will be in full safety and once graduated can use her powers for good. She can then decid eto return to the human word for good or stay in the magical one. Of course if she stays in the magical world she can still visit but if she decides to return to the human world she cannot return and her magical powers will be for limited use. She can visit in the holidays so it will be like a hostel school for wizardry and witchcraft. I can ensure her full safety." Harry spoke up at the end.

My dad was speechless and eyeing me carefully. I nodded.

"Well if that's what my daughter wants who am I to judge. She may go and I trust you Harry but also give you her full responsibility. But one more thing where is this place?"

"Well I don't think I am allowed to say since you are a mug-sorry human and I am not sure my self but it is within England so no worries." Harry smiled.

"Sure were do we sign" my dad grinned and put his hands on my shoulder proudly.

Suddenly my brother ran upstairs and slamming the door.

"I'll go" Harry quickly said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

They both came back after 15 minutes. My parents and me were just having a general conversation about magic when both of them stood in front of me.

"Fine" my brother whined but then smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to be going now" Harry yelled to catch our attention.

"Already" my family and me said at the same time and tone.

"I guess this is goodbye then" I looked up to my dad and my mum feeling my face burning. My eyes felt watery but I wasn't going to cry. I never cry.

I hugged my dad and my mum tightly as I felt tears fall on my hair. Was my mum crying I looked up to see my mum smiling at me comfortable whilst my dad sobbed?

It was kind of funny so I giggled a bit. I was such a daddy's girl.

Harry snapped his fingers again and suddenly big luggage cases stood in front of me.

"What's this" I asked confused and Harry told me he packed everything that was in my room.

I waved goodbye to my parents and moved on to my brother. He stretched out his hand and we did a secret handshake. Then I hugged him. I would miss him the most.

We all went outside and I felt sad, anxious, scared and excited at the same time.

"Promise Harry, Vow to keep her always save even if it means hurting yourself VOW IT" my brother shouted.

Harry grinned and shook his hand.

"Always even if it means having to die," he whispered.

My dad gave me and Harry a pat at the back and told us to get going since it was getting later in the day. Harry tapped the luggage and it disappeared probably to the school.

I looked back one more time before getting on the broomstick.

"Is this safe" I asked scared to fall.

"Of coarse don't worry" he sat down behind me grabbing the broom firmly but gently at the same time.

"So are you now like my brother since you promised you will replace him" I whispered remembering my brother.

"I was going to suggest that too and for safety let me do all the talking when we get there. You now officially my sister. It feels good to say that. There's a lot about me that you don't know but one thing is that I never a sister," He shouted as we lifted in the air.

"Really perhaps a brother then?" I asked. He shook his head sadly.

"No my parents died when I was a baby and well you can figure out the rest." Harry sighed.

"I am sorry but well that's changed now hasn't it?" I hugged Harry from the back.

Slowly my house started to shrink and disappear. I felt weak all of a sudden but harry stroked my hair with one hand and whispered comforting words in my hair.

Harry was truly worth being a brother as good as my own…

REVIEW PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HELP ME MAKE MY STORY A BETETR PLACE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTESIM ALLOWED AND EVEN PEOPLE WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW.


	3. Welcome

Hello people thanks for reading my story but please review it would give me a energy boost. Anyway of to the story…

**THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN AND LONGER CHAPTER OF THE ORIGINAL SO PLEASE READ IT. YOU CAN SKIP IT IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT BUT I THINK ITS BETTER THIS TIME..**

We flew over the city and I remembered all of those good timed. I guess no high school for me. I was looking forward to that. I should write good-bye letters to my friends. Once I got home. That is my new home.

After about 5 mins we landed in the middle of London.

"The school is here?" I thought out loud. Harry laughed.

"Ha that's what I thought too the first time. No it isn't follow me please." He led me to a black door, which looked like one of those old corner pubs entrance. I gulped this looks scary.

"Don't worry its ok and its called The Leaky Cauldron" Harry laughed and I grabbed onto Harry's arm. They stepped into the dark pub like place and after a while of walking trough the place Harry made a small conversation with a scary looking man who sounded nice though. Everyone seemed to know him.

"He must be popular," I thought.

Many people came and hugged him and many started at him admiringly.

I could hear whispered from all around like 'The Harry Potter here what an honour', "I heard Harry turned down being a Slithering he would have been great' or not nice ones like 'What is Harry doing here with that filthy looking Muggle'. I shuddered at that one.

Later Harry pulled out his wand whilst walking towards another door.

"Alohomora" Harry whispered and soon we were standing in a empty room with a brick wall at the side.

Harry stepped forwards and pushed some bricks in then suddenly the wall spend to show a huge crown of people all around.

"Welcome to the market place or Diagon Alley" Harry exclaimed and I slowly let go of his arm.

"Can I ask you some questions Harry" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled.

"First what is a muggle?"

"Well it is the word we use for humans. It might sound bad but it is not a name-calling or something. Some people abuse and say they are not worthy of being magical but don't listen to them they are probably jealous of you because you get to experience both worlds. Also muggle are much cleverer I have this one friend who is a genius. Most people who don't like muggles mostly say mud blood and one of them are Slitherin people which is one of the house I'll explain that later. The worst that you will meet though is probably Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled again but his expression changed when he looked past me.

"Speaking of the devil" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter. And who's this your new girl-" Harry cut him off.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry shouted I already didn't like that boy.

"Brave are you now. That won't help you this year. Just have luck. Anyway I cant blame you she better than weaselette." The light haired boy snapped.

I wanted to speak up but Harry stopped me.

"Malfoy just because you don't have a family doesn't mean everyone else doesn't have one either. No she's my sister." Harry spat wow he must really hate this boy.

The boy eyed me carefully.

"Sure another Potter. First of all she is way to high to be a Potter so keep dreaming. And second why doesn't Voldermort know about this" 'Malfoy' boy replies still looking at me. He was starting to freak me out. The word Voldermort though made me shiver. I hid behind Harry after that.

"Aww how sweet the girls shy" he laughed.

"Who's Voldermort?" I managed to whisper. Harry looked at me softly and shook his head then he turned back to the boy.

"First of all you called a muggle blood high and second non of your business" Harry glared at Malfoy.

"She's a muggle?" Malfoy chocked. Harry smirked and turned to me.

"Are you OK?" Harry eyed me and I nodded.

"Draco Malfoy. Nothing but trouble get lost no-one wants you here anyway" Harry yelled

"So she's your long lost twin sister or something?" Draco asked ignoring Harry.

"No she's a year younger" Harry spoke quietly I wonder if he was thinking the same as me. How come Draco asked so many questions but didn't bother to ask why I was joining so late?

"She can't possibly your sister then. Your parents died when you were a baby. You at least had to be one for her to be your sister unless you're not blood-" He stopped and just looked at me again I could tell he was evil.

"Well it's good she joined Hogwarts now even though she is quiet behind. I would enjoy teaching her how to fly" he chuckled.

Harry stepped in front of me protectively.

"Don't you dare Malfoy. Don't even touch her" he yelled.

"What if I do? What if I want to?" he grinned. Harry immediately pulled out his wand but Draco was faster.

"Incendio" he screamed and flames burst out of his wand. I jumped infront of Harry before they could hit him but for some reason I felt nothing. The impact was hard however so I fell to the ground. I slowly sat up to meet Harry's worried eyes.

"I'll kill you" he shouted but I grabbed his wand.

"Don't fight it scares me" I pouted

I noticed Draco flinch and Harry knelt down.

"O' right but if he hurts you again he will suffer"

Harry then grabbed my elbow and pulled me walking off without even saying goodbye. I turned around slightly to see him still glaring at Harry then turning to me and smirking.

"This isn't over Potty!" He yelled after walking away to.

"So… Harry I know who that was but what about the house and Slytherin?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough so Susan your 11 right?" Harry asked.

"Ehm no actually I am 12" Harry seemed shocked to hear that but didn't freak out.

"Weird but I though something was wrong when Professor Dumbledore personally asked me to go and get you" Harry replied.

"Why what's wrong and isn't this your job?"

"Actually no I am just a student and students don't go to get new comers but I thought he wanted to test me or something. And no nothing wrong just new comers are always 11 so its weird but there must be a reason. I mean magical powers always show before your 11 so they take you in then. No one arrives late yes they can be transferred to Howarth but no one starts in the second year without completing the first one first…" Harry trailed off but then gave me friendly squeeze insuring me that nothing was wrong.

Then we finally arrived at the bank.

"These are goblins don't want to get to close to them" Harry whispered.

"But why are we in a Bank I don't even have any money" I replied.

"But I do" Harry replied normally.

"But I cant possibly that's your money"

"You are my sister now right" I nodded. "Well if you really are my sister than there's no difference between mine and yours got that"

"But" I tried to fight against it.

"No buts and now be a good girl and wait for me to come back " Harry patted my head and walked off.

(AN: I know Harry wouldn't leave her but I just cant be bothered writing about them going in and getting the money so there you go)

I was glad when he came back after a few minutes and we left.

"Ok now lets get to get your school things.

Lets see let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get you an owl first." Harry announced and pulled me into a shop.

It took as half an hour until I found the perfect owl. The owl was a snowy owl like Hedwig and somehow completely resembled the look of the owl that foloowed me home and delieevred the letter to me. Perhaps it was its daughter or something. I named it Mona after remmebering what my art teacher said.

'Mona Lisa was painted by a very famous artist who once said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sadly she was never happy that's why she has not got a smile in the painting' I remembered her words.

"Well Mona will be the most beautiful owl in the world but the diffrence is she will be happy" I thought as I stroked Mona.

"She's perfect so I bought her for you" Harry said snapping me out of my trance.

"Really?" I starred at him wide eyed.

When he nodded I nearly stranglled him with my hug.

"Easy" Harry cried but laughed when I let go.

Next we went into Ollivander's which was a wand shop.

"Hello Harry you need any help" a mans voice came out of no-where.

"Actually yes I need a wand for this young lady here" Harry stepping aside.

A man shot out of no-where eyeing me carefully. He grabbed several wands before letting them all fall infront of me. I had to try sevral wands before he opened a galls display and brought a glowing wand to me.

"Why is it glowing" I asked a bit scared.

"I cant see any diffrence can you Harry" and Harry shook his head.

So only I could see it glow. I gulped as I picked it up and all of a sudden a light came out of it as if it was brought to life.

"I knew it" he smiled in victory.

Harry payed and thanked him before we waved goodbye and stepped out of the store.

After this we went to many stores like Flourish & Blotts that sold books, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions that sold robes, Potage's Cauldron Shop for couldrons, Telescope Shop for astronomy and finally Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

For potions of course. Harry bought all his stuff for the 3rd year whilst I for the 2nd. Harry insisted that a 12 year old wouldn't go into the first year and if I did I could use Harry's things from 2 years ago.

We finished shopping at 6pm and we were both starving. Harry said it was ok because next we would be going to the train station anyway and we could get loads of food there. The train leaves at 6:30 sharp so we would have to get going now.

"Lets go then!" I yelled and then noticed Harry already started walking.

This would be a new adventure finally…

Ok how was that well review to let me know. Oh yeah and I know that the train leaves at 11am but since I made Harry pick her up after school I could really say it was 11 plus she couldn't go back home cuz she already said goodbye to her family.

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Hi

Hello

Sorry this is not a update I just want to apologize for not being on fanficton for a while and not updating.

I am not going to lie I couldn't be bothered to update but something did happen which delayed this even more. First my computer caught a bad virus. Then I had exams ALOT actually. In between the exams I moved houses and I was ill but the main reason was because I couldn't be bothered so I am really sorry. I hope someone still reads this story and reviews. I will be updating soon since its summer holidays but I might go on a vacation to London but I promise to update before that if you have any more questions or anything to do with my stories or u just want to say hi (I love friends) Just PM or review me ill answer your questions or request or whatever.

Okay then cya see ya later

Lots of luuuuuuuuuuuuuurve

Chatty (one of my many nicknames another one is mad crazy weirdo chick but lets not talk about that I have many more nicknames more pleasant)

IF YOUR PROUND TO ME WIERD LIKE ME PM ME OR REVIEW I AM !

XXXXX


	5. Hogwarts is here!

Hello ok I wont hide it but I did really forget about this story but please don't kill me. Anyway I had a good reason I had exams and my computer got a virus so I couldn't write any stories. Then I had to get it fixed which took another billion years and you know the rest so anyway. Today I am HYPER. WHO LIKES COKE I DO HAHAHA I WISH IT FLOWED OUT OF THE TAP LOLOLOLOLOL I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOPS I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS YYYEAAHHHIIIIIEEEEEE

**THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN AND LONGER CHAPTER OF THE ORIGINAL SO PLEASE READ IT. YOU CAN SKIP IT IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT BUT I THINK ITS BETTER THIS TIME…**

Anyway to the story...

Harry led me to the train station and finally stopped in front of a wall.

"You go first, just run through it," Harry whispers.

She trusts him so she does as told. She was amazed tht it worked. Not tht she didn't believe Harry but it was physically impossible. But she forgot she was dealing with magic.

"Harry" two people called running towards her. Harry must have been standing behind me. Both pushed me out of the way and hugged Harry tightly before looking at me strangely.

"And you are?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Harry's sister" I squeaked nervously.

They eyed Harry who nodded.

"This is Susan" he announced.

"Not really is she" the oranged haired boy whispered to Harry.

"Hey I heard that" I huffed.

"She is guys and who cared anyway. I said she is. I treat her like one. So does it matter about blood relation?"

Suddenly she was pulled back.

"I knew it!" a too familiar voice called. It was 'Malfoy' boy.

"Let go" I yelled and he let go of my arm.

Harry glared at Malfoy before grabbing my hand and walking off to the train 'Hogwarts Express'.

I heard Malfoy sneer and then call someone 'Mud blood'.

I heard footsteps behind us probably Harry's friends as we swiftly walked into the train and a cabin.

All the way there Hermione (a know- it- all girl with bushy orangey brown hair and frown plastered on her face when near Ron. She is quiet skinny but over all I think she is quiet pretty. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend then again what is Ron to her definitely more than a friend they fight like an old married couple. Maybe she's waiting for him to ask her out hmmmmm)

And Ron (a red head with a temper to compliment it. He seems dumb at first sight but I think he might be an average student. He has a crush on Hermione and thinks he can become a big hero and head boy along with team captain of quidditch whatever that is)

(AN: Let's just pretend the candy lady just came and Harry bought the whole cart and now they are nearly at Hogwarts so they already changed into their robes)

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked spitting out more chocolate with every word he said.

"Definitely Gryffindor" Harry smiled proudly.

"It could be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw you know?" Hermione said scrunching up her nose looking at the chocolate sauce dripping from Ron's mouth.

"Why not Slytherin?" I asked eating another piece of marshmallow clouds from the cart.

Everyone went quiet.

"No she is way to smart to be in Hufflepuff a bit to wild for Ravenclaw and Slytherin are just evil anyway. The chances are 0 anyway because…" Harry trailed off.

"I get it no muggle born" I sighed.

"They don't deserve you anyway and look on the bright side you don't want Malfoy near you whilst you flying since no-one can here you" Ron joked (we told him what happened before).

I weakly smiled whilst Harry glared at Ron for even mentioning him.

Then the train suddenly stopped. We quickly rushed out of the cabins excited for another year or for me my first year.

"All students of each year please line up immediately. 1st years please follow me" A womans voice called…


End file.
